The invention relates to cellular telephony and more particularly to providing a local service on a private site which has a private local telecommunication network.
Document EP 1 032 225 describes a private telecommunication network including an exchange, landline terminals, DECT mobile terminals, and standard GSM mobile terminals. A server and GSM base transceiver stations enable the GSM terminals to benefit from all the services offered by a private exchange, in particular setting up calls to other terminals on the same private network.
The radio subsystems are generally interconnected by digital links. In the context of a GSM radio subsystem (referred to as a base station system—BSS) protocols that govern signaling exchanged between the BSS and the network are based on the No. 7 signaling system, which is not optimized for connecting sites of small capacity.